Birds have always been popular pets because they are fairly easy to care for, are often tame and friendly and are often quite adaptable to living comfortably in a house.
Because many birds are so friendly, many bird owners would like to have their pet around them as much as possible. To this end, a bird owner often allows the bird to perch on his shoulder or arm as he goes about his house. The bird often responds by playing with the owner and generally keeping the owner company.
However, since birds are not readily trained to relieve themselves only in the proper areas, this comradeship often results in the bird owner's garments being soiled. While somewhat inconvenient, this is especially troublesome if the pet owner likes to wear good clothes that may be expensive to clean, if the soil can be removed at all. Often the soiling leaves a permanent mark on the clothes.
It is noted that merely protecting the person's clothes is not the only consideration in such a garment. The garment must be of the type that is enticing to the bird to encourage the bird to perch on a person.
Thus, while many drapes and the like are available for use in beauty and barber shops and the like, and while there are many cape-like garments suitable for use to protect a wearer against the weather, the present inventor is not aware of any such protective garment which is suitable for use in the context of permitting and encouraging a bird to perch on a person's shoulders or arms while still protecting the clothes of such person from being soiled by the bird.
Still further, those protective garments of the just-mentioned type are intended for use in particular conditions and thus the ease of putting them on or taking them off is not a major factor, nor is the appearance of such garments. However, in the instant situation, the wearer may want to travel or otherwise be seen with the bird, and thus the garment should be adapted for ease of wearing as well as for its compatibility with a wide variety of different style and color clothing. The "beauty shop" type capes and drapes are not suitable for such general use.